


Admission

by QueenViolet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, No Spoilers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-06
Updated: 2010-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenViolet/pseuds/QueenViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are very few places in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place where you could go for some peace and quiet. But she knows that there's one place she could go, and would always be welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admission

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, OneNote says that I wrote this at 12:30 in the morning last year. Which means that it's probably really bad. But, no matter how bad it is, I'm putting it out there for you.
> 
> I meant for this to be Sirius/Hermione, but really, it could be Hermione/Anyone. But I tend to believe that it's Sirius. At least, that's what I've been calling it in my head. "That Sirius story."

Her breakup with Ron was surprisingly painless. He'd hurled insults and questions at her. "Frigid bitch" had mingled with "Why don't you love me?" and blended in seamlessly with "Don't leave me!" She rolled her eyes at the last one. She'd tried to reason with him, but had quickly given up, simply turning around and leaving the room.

\--

There are very few places in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place where you could go for some peace and quiet. But she knows that there's one place she could go, and would always be welcome.

So, she slips into the Disillusioned alcove by Mrs. Black's portrait and climbs the ladder it conceals, pushes open the trap door. A hand is extended to help her up, and she smiles at him in thanks, before gazing out at the horizon.

They stand together on the hidden balcony for a long time, looking out at the sunset. Wind whips at their faces, and they let the silence build.

"I ended it," she murmurs quietly, and he glances at her worriedly.

"And no, I'm not going to start sobbing," she adds with a smile. She laughs a little at his look of relief.

"Crying girls are terrifying," he responds, his voice low. He slips an arm around her back, and a shiver runs down her spine as his warmth begins to seep into her. "Come here, love," he murmurs, and she steps forward, into his warm embrace.

It's peaceful, here in his arms, and they watch as the sky shifts from blue to orange to red. And when the sun finally sets, he gently tugs her towards the ladder.

"Not yet," she murmurs.

He nods, and pulls her close. And it's then that she finally admits it to herself.

Here, in his arms, she's home.


End file.
